


14. I dreamt about you last night.

by luckycharmz



Series: 100 ways to say ‘I love you’ [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: “I dreamt about you last night.”He says, voice laced with the perfect amount of sleep and deepness that it sends Alec into a frenzy. He stills but he feels his whole body go warm at the same time-the Magnus effect, his mind supplies.





	14. I dreamt about you last night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my notes waiting to be finished and now it is. I hope you enjoy this fluff filled fic of our love sick boys.

It’s early, _too_ early for Alec Lightwood to be getting dressed for work. He’s shutting the last of his buttons while looking in the mirror when he sees Magnus stir through the mirror. The silk gold sheets are pooled around his hips as the sun seeps through the window, warming him. Magnus is laying on his stomach, hands crossed under the pillow and face turned towards the window. His position and the sun working as the _perfect_ duo to accentuate his toned and creamy frame, leaving Alec to gawk.

“Your eyes are burning me. Stare a little harder would you?” Magnus muffles.

“ _Fine_. I will.” Alec chides back, a stupidly wide smile growing on his face. 

He fluffs his hair, making it as presentable as he possibly knows to before walking to the vanity and strapping his watch on. Just as he’s looking at Magnus, his mind consumed of thoughts about him already, Magnus speaks abruptly. “ _I dreamt about you last night_.” He says, voice laced with the perfect amount of sleep and deepness that it sends Alec into a frenzy.

He stills but he feels his whole body go warm at the same time- _the Magnus effect, his mind supplies_. Magnus can say anything with such ease and simplicity and it’ll still surprise Alec, have him feeling shy, blushing an unknown shade of crimson or even after _years_ have him in disbelief that he was talking to him. “Oh?” He says as nonchalantly as possible, brows furrowing as he tucks his light blue shirt into his pants.

Magnus turns his head to Alec’s side, where he’s standing, already holding his gaze. “You and I, we were in Italy and all you wanted to do was eat pizza and hold my hand and then you--you got down on one knee.” Magnus speaks sweetly, sputtering towards the end- at what he is saying _aloud_.

For every right reason Alec smiles, not for a second hesitating. Magnus’ words sooth him- send a never ending warmth flow through him, like it’s _exactly_ what he was expecting to hear. Alec crawls onto the bed, still on his knees as he hovers over Magnus.

He leans down, enough to feel his breath but also see his eyes for when he says, “Marry me”. It’s all but a low murmur yet it’s all it takes for Magnus’ eyes to blow wide and have them welling with tears. 

Magnus is about put his arms around Alec’s waist when his phone rings and the Shadowhunter is suddenly off the bed. 

“Yes, ma. I’m on my way right now.” He speaks into the phone, walking to the chair and smoothly picking up is coat. “Isabe- By the Angel, would you all stop. Bye.” He hangs up suddenly, Magnus figures they must’ve been teasing him. 

He props himself up on his elbows suddenly when he sees Alec at the door. Without a word he swiftly turns to look at Magnus. “Tell me tonight, over dinner. I’ll have the chef make us pizza. We’ll eat on the balcony, drink your favourite rosé and I’ll hold your hand.” He pauses. 

“Well, the rest, you know, baby.” He adds, voice deep, coming straight from the throat. 

Magnus is left gaping, head tilted in awe and heart thumping out of his chest.

_This_ is definitely better than the dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what ya thought or if you have any ideas you want me to write from the [prompt list](https://www.google.ca/amp/s/p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you/amp) !!
> 
> All love💞


End file.
